


Expecto Patronum

by bettername2come



Series: Cisco Ramon and the Half-Supervillain Queen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter References, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Cisco was going to the Harry Potter convention. He just hadn't expected to see another Potter-loving crimefighter there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a not-so-distant future after Teams Flash and Arrow have saved the world.

It’s probably no shock to anyone ever that Cisco is a Harry Potter fan. It’s a cliché. He knows it. He’s fine with it. Bullied nerds everywhere love Harry Potter. Kids with families they don’t really fit into love Harry Potter. And so what if he had…mixed feelings when the time came for him to actually gain his own powers. These were his people. This was where he belonged.

Which is why he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. One he definitely had not expected to see here.

“Thea!” Cisco yelled, waving his arm, the long sleeve of his robe whacking into a Hermione cosplayer as did. “Thea Queen!”

The name was still famous enough to turn a few heads and set off a few flashes as phones turned to snap pictures of infamous party girl decked out in full-on Hogwarts gear.

Thea whipped her head around and charged towards Cisco, and suddenly he was realizing that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to out someone trained by Ra’s Al Ghul as a Potter geek, but Thea didn’t have quite the bloodlust he would have expected. She just looked…annoyed.

“You’re still getting the hang of the whole ‘secret identity’ thing down, aren’t you?”

“Sorry,” Cisco said. “I didn’t think. I mean, you yell my name in a room, no one notices. I forgot you’re kind of…famous.”

 Thea waved it off. “It’s fine. There’ve been worse pictures of me on the internet, believe me.”

Cisco grinned. “I’ve gotta say, I did not have you pegged for a Potterhead.”

Thea rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, it’s _Harry Potter_. Even Oliver’s read _Harry Potter_.”

Cisco’s eyes widened. “I – you’re serious. The Gr – I mean, reformed playboy, former mayoral candidate Oliver Queen has read Harry Potter?”

“I know, hard to believe, right? Well, this is Ollie we’re talking about, so of course he hasn’t read all of them.” Thea lowered her voice, muttering under her breath. “Of course, he’s the one that gets magic lessons.”

“What? For real? No joke?” Cisco dropped his voice to match Thea’s. “Oliver can do magic?”

“Yes, because apparently we are never going to run out of things he didn’t tell us about Lian Yu.”

“What did he do? How did he do it? Who taught him? Can we get in on those lessons?”

“ _We_? Dude, you _have_ powers. You do not need magic.” Thea held up her hand. “You know what? We’re not having this conversation. Not when you can out-divine Trelawny and your best friend’s a human Time Turner.”

“Okay, fine, truce.” He walked along, Thea keeping pace beside him as they browsed a few different vendors. “All right, favorite book?”

“ _Prisoner of Azkaban._ Mostly because nobody dies.” Thea shrugged. “The world could use a little more of that. Yours?”  

“Probably _Sorcerer’s Stone._ Because three little nerds teaming up to take down the monster when everyone tells them not to? That’s kinda my jam.”

“Fair enough. Which house?”

Cisco sighed. “Hufflepuff. Now before you say anything negative, I’m loyal, dedicated and an excellent finder.”

“Was that an AVPM reference? You know Team Starkid?”

Cisco scoffed. “Of course I know Team Starkid; they’re geniuses. And don’t avoid the question, what’s your house?”

It was Thea’s turn to sigh. “Slytherin. Cunning, ambitious, deadly and to top it all off I’m half supervillain. I’ve made my peace with it.”

“Hey, not judging. Besides, ‘It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities,’” Cisco said, putting on a fake English accent.

“That was a pretty good Dumbledore,” Thea replied.

“I may have seen the movies a few hundred times.”

“Well, who hasn’t spent an entire three-day weekend catching the _Harry Potter_ marathon?”

“This is good. I like this.” Cisco gestured between himself and Thea. “I like you a lot more when you’re not insulting my hair.”

“You started it. You picked on my nickname.”

“I still say I can give you a better one.”

“My _brother_ gave me that nickname,” Thea said. “And I spent five years thinking I would never hear it again. So yeah, I’m sticking with Speedy.”

Cisco flashed back, the Dante that wasn’t his brother killed by Zoom and how much it hurt to see that even knowing it wasn’t real. “All right. Point taken.” He smiled. “I mean, five points to Slytherin.”

Thea laughed. “Do you have plans tonight?”

“Well, yeah, the Yule Ball is tonight.”

Thea raised her eyebrows.

“Oh! You were asking…were you asking?”

“Well, I don’t know anyone else here. And I know you’re not scared to hit the dance floor.”

Cisco furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Barry may have sent Felicity a video of you and Caitlin hitting the club. And she might have forwarded it to all of Team Arrow. John and Ollie might still be laughing at it.”

“Pssh. I don’t know why Barry’s talking. It’s not like he can dance any better.”

“I don’t know. I hear he’s pretty good on his feet.”

“Yeah, but he can’t dance like a hippogriff.”

Thea laughed. “I’m really looking forward to seeing that tonight.”

 


End file.
